Dread Walks
by FadedMourningStar
Summary: The search for the traitor continues in the Dark Brotherhood...a little too slowly for the Dread Father. So he decides to take matters into his own...hands? Along the way the family members find out just how odd their Father truly is. Onesided LucienXOC " Rating may go up later full version on my AO3account under the same name


Chapter 1: Enter The Dread Father

Lucien hated meetings like this they were always so tedious and boring. But what was he to do? They needed to find this traitor before it was too late. Whoever it was they were way too bold choosing to strike in daylight and leave no wanted to be seen...but not to be found. It irritated him to no end. These were his brothers and sisters getting slaughtered like animals and he couldn't do anything to help them. So he sat and listened to Arquen ramble on about something that didn't matter in the slightest before she finally got to the point of making comments about the traitor. He sighed and only vaguely listened. It was the same things over and over again. 'Did anyone hear anything?' 'Did anyone see anything?' What to do if faced with the traitor. Lucien growled lowly. He knew what he'd like to do if he were faced with the traitor...Run him through and feed him his own entrails on a silver platter. His Sanctuary...His beloved Sancuary was tainted with the traitor's stink...he knew what the next logical step would be and he could practically hear his heart shattering into a million pieces at the words "I call for an immediate Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. It is tainted beyond repair." He said nothing. What would he say? Lucien knew how this worked his words and please would fall on deaf ears. The motion passed of course and it would be carried out by the newest member of the family a tiny wood elf named Aria. She could do it of course. He had watched her skills grow from afar and was quite proud of his little prodigee. She would be devastated of course he knew this. But ultimately she would understand and carry out her orders without hesitation. Finally after what seemed like days the were dismissed and herose from his seat only to be stopped by Mathieu. The younger man smiled uneasily "I am truly sorry about your Sanctuary brother...If there was any other way-" he held up his gloved hand to silence him. "What is done cannot be changed. We will rebuild in time." And with that he turned and left the meeting place.

The trip home seemed to drag on forever, both he and Shadowmere irritable the end of the third traveling day when the great walls of Cheydinhal were upon them. He opted out of going straight to Fort Farragut instead choosing to pay what could very well be the last time he'd ever enter there again. The stablehand look up at him in suspicion but it disappeared quickly with the toss of a bag of septims in his direction and express orders to take very good care of his horse and dearest friend while he was gone. The boy nodded eagerly and didn't ask another question as he entered. The city was just as he remembered. Empty with only a few people pacing the cobbled streets and the odd beggar asking for coin. They left Lucien only thankfully none venturing anywhere near the hooded man walking along the eastern wall. His dangerous appearance offered him a certain amount of anonimity. Unlocking the secret well entrance he leapt down his padded boots barely making a sound as he landed...and got swarmed by a mass of shockingly blonde hair. "Ah Antoinetta it is...pleasant to see you again as well." he mumbled flashing her a quick (and hopefully convincing) smile. 'Remind me why I saved you again...' he thought to himself once again peeling her fingers from his arms with the premise that he need to speak to everyone down in the dining hall below them. She nodded looking like a puppy. "Of course Speaker. Would you me to gather everyone?" she turned her blue eyes at him smiling brightly. He nodded "If you would please thank you." She pranced away grinning ear-to-ear. He rolled his eyes. "Seems you have yourself a fan Speaker." A cool voice called from somewhere behind him.

"Don't even start Vicente...I swear to Sithis I will mutilate you." he growled pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Vicente chuckled stepping away from his lounging against the wall position and placing a hand of his friend's shoulder before tugging at the back of his hood pulling it away from his head. "What's the occasion anyway? You never visit anymore. And when you do you usually just drop something off with Ocheeva and leave before your beloved puppy comes running." he asked tilting his head a slightly suspicious look on his sunken in face. Lucien reached up and scratched the back of his head. Vicente always could read him like a book and he hated him for it. He wanted so badly to tell him about the Black Hand's plan but he was sworn to secrecy so he shrugged and didn't reply gesturing towards the stairs vaguely. "Are you coming?" he asked starting down them himself knowing the vampire would follow regardless.

As requested everyone was gathered and that hyperactive Breton was bouncing in her seat. Telandril and Teinavaa were deep in a discussion about a recent contract. Ocheeva had her nose buried in a book glaring daggers at Antoinetta. Gorgron was speaking boisterously to the newest little elf who giggled and slapped his arm "You did not!" she said referring to his last contract. "I did dear sister! Every last one of them!" he gave a hearty laugh and tossed his head back, and M'Raaj Dar was looking as if he was thinking of "accidental" ways to break of of the Tenets. He stepped forward, sighed, and then cleared his throat. The room went silent. "I don't know how many of you are aware," he began, dark eyes sweeping over the room "But the Dark Brotherhood has been infiltrated." There was a gasp and some collective muttering heard around the room Lucien held up his hand and they were silent again. "We don't know where and we don't know when but I want to make sure you all know. I wanted to make sure that you all are very careful as you carry out any and all contracts given as well as in your day-to-day routines. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. "Always be very alert...And should you see anything suspicious I want you to go to Vicente he will-" he gestured towards the vampire who was evidently very distracted by the stairs. He cleared his throat once then twice before red eyes turned to him. "Oh I'm sorry Speaker." Vicente started a slight flush traveling up his neck "What were you saying?"

"Are the stairs so much more interesting than I Vicente? I feel insulted." Gorgron began to snicker and the newest sister snorted holding her hand over her mouth. "No no forgive me I just..." he gazed around the room as if looking for something. "Speaker we are all here correct?" Lucien turned to the group and gave a quick head count. "Yes why?"

"Because I just heard the Black Door open..."

Lucien gave his friend a skeptical look "Are you sure you aren't just hearing things? Your age should be catching up with you." He teased. Vicente glared at him. "I know what I heard. The Door just said 'Welcome Home'. And someone is walking around upstairs."

"Are you certain?"

"M'Raaj Dar can hear footsteps as well Speaker." the Khajiit spoke up looking at the ceiling with intense eyes. Convinced though still slightly skeptical Lucien motioned for Vicente to follow him up stairs slowly both of them drawing their respective weapons. They crept up the the first floor keeping low and looking in every shadow. They watched in shock as a man exited the living quarters a dark blood red hood pulled down over his face. He took no notice of them and walked across the rooms his steps echoing in the empty room. His shadowed head sewpt side to side like a hunting predator as if he were looking for something. He lowered himself into a chair in the corner before speaking up. "You know," he spoke his voice barely above a whisper and dripping with seduction "It's rude to lurk in doorways." he turned towards them a wide toothy grin decorating his face. In any other setting both men probably would have jumped. But with the adrenaline pumping in their veins they lashed out each swinging towards him. The man lept to his feet swatting away Lucien's sword with one ebony gauntleted wrist and sending it skidding across the floor before avoiding Vicente's Claymore and using his momentum against him as the blade contacted with the floor kicking him squarely in the behind and throwing him off balance. He straightens up and raises his hands showing them to be empty. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to help you." he said his voice louder and now full of darkness and I certain air of 'I'd-stand-down-if-I-were-you.' "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucien snarled circling towards his sword with practiced ease. The man gave a bored sigh and snapped his fingers the aforementioned blade disappearing from its resting place on the floor. "If you'd give me time to explain-" he side stepped slightly avoiding yet another meeting with the Claymore. He spun on the vampire and flicked his forehead with a pout. "I was talking."

"Talk faster." Lucien demanded furious at the loss of his beloved weapon.

The man sighed again and tugged his hood off. He was young no older that twenty-five or so with dark burgundy hair that he held secured loosely at the base of his neck a few strands having escaped and hung in his face. His eyes were wine red and rimmed faintly in black as if he hadn't slept in a few days. He had sharp cheekbones that could probably cut a perfect diamond if he wanted them to, thin but inviting lips that worked to hide a slightly devilish smile and a perfectly straight sharp nose. He was very tall towering over Lucien by at least a head which was no easy feat with a broad but not barrel chest, strong shoulders giving way to muscled arms, a thin waist and runners legs that went on for days. In another context he probably would have been a conquest but now he was an intruder.

"I am sorry to have barged in on you like this but I am afraid my hand has been forced. You see," he began tugging his the pin holding his cloak closed off and pulling it from his wide shoulders. "I've been watching for...a long time and while your efforts to find the traitor are valiant you're moving a bit too slowly for my tastes." he finishes his speech sitting down and propping his feet up on a low table. Lucien holds back a choked gasp and croaks out "How did you know about-Who are you?" he demands again making his way towards him. "Oh Lucien...you know who I am you just refuse to give my name. Anyway," he claps his hands together excitedly "Bring up the others!" he gives another toothy grin. "Not a chance." Lucien growls. He clicks his tongue. "Your little troupe doesn't listen very well...Curiousity killed the assassin you know." he peered slightly behind him at the stairs where the rest of family had gathered watching the fight with wide eyes and one by one they stepped into the room. The stranger smiled again and Aria blushed dark red kicking her boots on the floor. Vicente sighed "Didn't we tell you all to stay downstairs?"

"They were getting restless." Ocheeva said blankly "This was the only way to shut them up."

"Oh how cute."

Lucien rounded on him and pointed "You shut up." he snarled. The stranger frowned his wine coloured eyes slowly bleeding red around the edges as a foul unearthly wind began to blow swirling around him in ribbons and lifting his clothes and hair. "You dare give me an order Speaker?" he growled suddenly his voice sounding as if several others were vying for the spotlight. Eyes widened. "I could crush you like an insignificant ant if you prefer that...You have no idea who you are dealing with little man..." And just as suddenly as it began he was calm again breathing slowly. Lucien took a slight step back in fright. "Wh-who are you?" he stammered.

"Oh...you know me. Always have." he smiled as if he wasn't just threatening the man. "I do so love the way you descibe me. 'A perfect, cloudless midnight. The chill of the winter air digging into your bones. The empty fear of the void."

A collective gasp was heard and Antoinetta dropped to her knees. He grinned again showing off his straight teeth and slightly sharper and larger canines before speaking very slowly drawing out each syllable. "I. Am. Sithis."


End file.
